Antichrist Superstar
Antichrist Superstar (название альбома — пародия на название рок-оперы Эндрю Ллойда Уэббера thumb|ОбложкаИисус Христос — суперзвезда) — второй студийный альбом американской рок-группы Marilyn Manson, принёсший группе популярность и в то же время негативные отзывы со стороны христианской общественности; а фронтмен группы, Мэрилин Мэнсон, назвал альбом дискуссионным, вызывающим разногласия. Альбом был выпущен 8 октября 1996 года. На 2008 год «Antichrist Superstar» был распродан по всему миру в количестве 7 миллионов копий.Название альбома сочетает в себе концепцию Антихриста и заглавие известной рок-оперы «Иисус Христос — суперзвезда» (англ.— Jesus Christ Superstar) композитора Эндрю Ллойда Уэббера. Информация об альбоме Сам альбом «Antichrist Superstar» считается концептуальным. Все песни альбома разделены на три цикла, символизирующих метаморфозу Червя (the Worm) и становление Антихриста. Первый цикл — «The Heirophant» (рус. «Первосвященник», песни 1-4); второй цикл — «Inauguration of the Worm» (рус. «Инаугурация Червя», песни 5-11); третий цикл — «Disintegrator Rising» (рус. «Возвышение Разрушителя», песни 12-16). Открывается и завершается альбом фразой: «Когда ты страдаешь, знай, что я тебя предал» (англ. «When you are suffering, know that I have betrayed you»). Есть мнение, что это несколько изменённая фраза из «Книги Закона» Алистера Кроули. Также есть предположение, что заголовки второго и третьего цикла в списке композиций альбома перекликаются с названиями фильмов режиссёра Кеннета Энгера. «Inauguration of the Worm» (рус. «Инаугурация Червя») схоже с «Inauguration of the Pleasure Dome» (рус. «Торжественное открытие храма наслаждений»), а «Disintegrator Rising» (рус. «Возвышение Разрушителя») схоже с «Lucifer Rising» (рус. «Восход Люцифера»). По мнению Мэнсона, Антихрист является частью каждого из нас. Это то, что способно разрушить наш мир и помочь людям, потерявшим веру в Бога, обрести веру в самих себя. «Вера — это ключ к реализации своих идей. Только вера диктует условия нашей реальности. <…> Поэтому люди должны верить только во свой разум и ни во что больше. Христианство — вот причина всех бед». Знак шока Антон ЛаВей с кулоном-пентаграммой в виде молнии, наложенной поверх «Печати Бафомета» (перевернутая пентаграмма, напоминающая по форме козлиную голову), принятой ЛаВеем как официальный символ Церкви Сатаны. В кольцо вокруг пентаграммы, точно так же, как и вокруг «Шок-логотипа» эры Antichrist Superstar на иврите вписано слово «Левиафан», одно из имен /воплощений Сатаны. Антон ЛаВей, которому Мэнсон посвятил свою автобиографию, кем был рукоположен на служение в Церкви Сатаны, кому выразил благодарность в буклете Antichrist Superstar и к чьей книге «Satan Speaks» лично написал предисловие, немало повлиял на ранние работы Мэнсона, особенно в плане философии. .Уникурсальная Гексаграмма, утвержденная и стилизованная Алистером Кроули в начале ХХ-ого века является производной от гексограммы, часто известной под названием «Звезда Давида». Как и любая традиционная гексограмма, состоящая из двух равных треугольников, один из которых направлен вверх, а второй вниз, Уникурсальная Гексограмма также символизирует оккультный принцип равновесия: «то, что находится сверху, равно тому, что находится снизу», но вместе с этим, она начерчена одной непрерывной линией, что символизирует вечное движение. И если «разбить» эту гексаграмму пополам можно увидеть два отдельных перевернутых «шок-символа». Еще одним моментом, которому обязан своим появлением «Шок-логотип», является перестановка Тетраграмматона. Принцип был взят из книги Дональда Тайсона «Тетраграмматон», о которой Мэнсон упоминал как о книге, которую читал во время записи и формирования альбома, где четыре буквы IHVH, из которых Тетраграмматон собственно и состоит, образуют полигональную фигуру – тетраграмму, где порядок и комбинация букв в каждом случае соответствует вызову и изгнанию ангелов. Именно этим методом были образованы многие символы Antichrist Superstar, и те, кто с этим не знаком, могут прочитать мою статью «Тетраграмматон» в разделе «Алхимия и Кабала» на The NACHTKABARETT.Охранные Отряды (СС), образованная из двух рун «Зиг», сходство этой эмблемы и Мэнсоновского шок-логотипа до сих пор подливает масла в огонь ненависти его узколобых оппонентов, которые не в состоянии разглядеть всю двусмысленность и противоречивость, которая за этим скрывается: потрясающая алхимия фашизма и экспрессионизма, которая тыкает общество носом в его же собственные парадоксы. Данная концепция была тщательно проанализирована в нашем разделе «Дегенеративное искусство». Печально известная руна «Вольфзангель», которой часто приписывают нацистский характер, использованная Бойдом Райсом для его проекта NON, и изображенная на флагах, во время его исполнения «Total War», которое представляет собой отсылку к речи Геббельса в 1943-м. Оба эти символа также вдохновили Мэнсона на создание «Бриллиантового логотипа» эры The Golden Age of Grotesque. Список композиций Все тексты написаны Мэрилином Мэнсоном, кроме композиции №1 — Мэнсон и Твигги Рамирес. Cycle I: The Heirophant № Название Музыка Длительность # «Irresponsible Hate Anthem» Дэйзи Берковиц, Мадонна Уэйн Гейси 4:17 # «The Beautiful People» Рамирез 3:38 # «Dried Up, Tied and Dead to the World» Мэнсон, Рамирез 4:16 # «Tourniquet» Берковиц, Рамирез 4:45 Cycle II: Inauguration of the Worm № Название Музыка Длительность # «Little Horn» Рамирез, Резнор 2:43 # «Cryptorchid» Гейси 2:44 # «Deformography» Рамирез, Резнор 4:31 # «Wormboy» Берковиц, Рамирез 3:56 # «Mister Superstar» Рамирез 5:04 # «Angel with the Scabbed Wings» Мэнсон, Рамирез, Гейси 3:52 # «Kinderfeld» Рамирез, Гейси 4:51 Cycle III: Disintegrator Rising № Название Музыка Длительность # «Antichrist Superstar» Рамирез, Гейси 5:14 # «1996» Рамирез 4:01 # «Minute of Decay» Мэнсон 4:44 # «The Reflecting God» Рамирез, Резнор 5:36 # «Man That You Fear» Рамирез, Мэнсон, Гейси, Берковиц 6:10 # Без названия Гейси, Рамирез 1:39 Галерея скачанные файлы (1).jpg images (1).jpg images (2).jpg nk_shock_remixnrepentcd.jpg nk_shock_acsartwork_minister.jpg Кеекекеек.jpg MM02PROMO1996MM FR.jpg Antichrist superstar.jpg Категория:Альбомы Категория:Студийные альбомы